One and the other
by UserDead12
Summary: A stray Weavile and a domestic Kirlia must come to their differences in order survive. By the way, this is my first, so don't expect anything special.
1. Chapter 1

First of all, I am only writing this because its stuck in my head, and this may help me in clearing it out. This is my first fanfic, so do not expect it to be good, and I must warn you, this story can be a bit corny and over dramatic. I will accept all criticism including negative ones.

I do not own pokemon.

It was just before night, when the sun was setting below the horizon. Most find this sight to be beautiful. But not Dirk, he has nothing against it but he doesn't really see what's so special about it. No, he preferred the moonlight; where while though it was night, it can be almost as bright as day with a pale light that doesn't burn.

The weavile sat crossed-leg against a tree, while chewing on a piece of grass. He was about to close his eyes to sleep, when he notice a mightyena hiding in a nearby bush. It was obviously hunting but strangely enough, it paid no attention to Dirk. No, it was hunting something else. _Better whatever fool is careless enough to not be on guard than me._ Thought the weavile. He stretch his neck to see the soon to be victim, though he shortly learned he would has to stand up a bit to see more clearly. Usually Dirk would ignore such a sickening sight but something he can't explain caused him to look beyond the bush the predator was hiding. A spring-green pokemon with two red horns sprouting from her spring-green bangs and wore what look like a white tutu stood at the edge of a dirt path that trainers usually use. Dirk was awestruck not just because he never seen a kirlia before, but because they are supposed to be uninhabited to this area. _Now where did this chick come from? _

He sniffed the air, which was luckily from down-wind of the kirlia. _She reeks of human, no wonder she so oblivious to her doomed fate. _He was about to turn away when suddenly the mightyena pounced on the surprised kirlia. Now Dirk had a set of rules he always followed to heart.

**Rule number 1:**Show no mercy on your enemy or victims.

**Rule number 2:**Always be cautious.

**Rule number 3:**Never interfere with someone else's problem or dinner.

Yet all these rules seemed to escape his mind. Perhaps it was pity for the kirlia since she has no way to defend herself since psychic attacks are ineffective against dark types. At least pidgeys and ratatas are capable of trying to defend themselves. Or it could be perhaps that it would be shame that such a rare pokemon would die. Whatever it was, it caused him to break his heart bound rules.

Just as the mightyena was to crush the windpipe of the startled kirlia, three sharp claws that seemed to transformed themselves to steel ripped at the back of the neck of the wolf-like monster. It howled with pain as blood oozed from its wound. It was stared angrily at the weavile, and just before it could pounce, the weavile formed a large chunk of ice between it's claws and threw it at the mightyena. The force of the attack was doubled, for the mightyena charged right into it. Dirk finished it off with some dark mass in the shape of a sphere. He hurled it at the pooch, and although he missed, it was enough to frighten the beast away.

It was at this time that the kirlia fully notice her savior. He was in the form of a bipedal feline with dark-blue fur, and a bright red crown, with a matching collar. He also had two bright red tails the resembled feathers and his ears. Before she can thank him, he gave her a dirty look, as if she done some horrific crime. He was just about to walk off when suddenly the now enraged kirlia shouted "Hey wait a minute!" Dirk turned around to see the angry psychic pokemon in his face, which surprised him which was rare for him. "You don't just save someone and then give them a dirty look. You go to see if their okay, and respectfully receive a thank you." "You seem alright to me." Dirk said in a sarcastic tone. "As for that thank you, I did not expect one nor do I need one. All I want from you is just be quite and protect yourself next time, for I won't be around! Now good day!" he shouted. Dirk then angrily walked away. _Damn, this chick is annoying. You just don't tell someone how to save you, the important thing is your alive, and that's all. _He turned around to notice that the kirlia had begun to follow him. "Go away!" He started to walk faster to escape his stalker. She of course began to walk faster as well. This caused him walk faster, which kirlia did as well. _Screw this. _He started to run knowing that a kirlia could not match a weavile's speed. He was just out of sight when his sensitive ears heard her scream in pain.

He raced back to see what was wrong. There he saw her on the ground with a big gash in her leg. Right next to her was a sharp rock covered in blood. She cringed in pain as Dirk walk over to her. "Let me see." He said as he kneeled next to her. She uncovered the wound with her hands to show him the damage. "Aww, that's a nasty cut there." He picked her up bridal style, causing her to blush from this surprising action from the rude weavile. "Hold tight to your leg and keep pressure on it. I'll take you to this place where we can fix you up." He then ran through the woods while carrying her until they came across a small stream. He laid her down near some trees, and removed her hands to see the wound again. _It looks infected. _

He then went to a nearby tree, and pick some leaves. He sniffed them to see if they were the right ones. When he realized they were the kind he need, he used his claws to poke some holes in them, and then soaked them in the nearby stream. _Why am I doing this? Nevered done it for anyone before. I should of just left her there and let her take care of it her self. Oh well, don't see how this will have a negative impact on me; plus I'm bored as hell, so this should keep me occupied. _He took the wet leaves over to her, he then grabbed some more leaves and without poking holes in them or soaking them, he placed it over the wet leaves. "Try putting some pressure on this; it should prevent infection and help it heal." "Thank you." she said weakly from the blood loss, while putting pressure on her leg. As Dirk went to gather water in a large leaf, she turned to him and asked "What is your name?" He stayed silent while gathering the water in the plant. He walked over to her and as helped her drink the water from the leaf, he said with a blush on his face "Dirk." As she finished her drink she smiled at him, which made him blush more. "And I'm Dahlia." She closed her eyes and went to sleep while still in Dirk's arms. _Oh man. What have I gotten myself into?_

That was the first chapter folks. I'll write more when I can. Well, if I can. Or better yet if I feel like it. 


	2. Origin

In this chapter we learn of Dahlia's past.

Pokemon is owned by Nintendo and Gamefreak.

Dirk growled as he awoke from his slumber. He looked down from the tree he slept in to notice that the kirlia was still asleep. He jumped down from his resting place and walked over to her. "Hey, its time to wake up." He patted on her cheek to wake her up, this however proved to be ineffective as she continued to snooze. "HEY! WAKE UP DAMN YOU!" This seemed to do the trick, as she practically jumped over a foot high from being startled. "Lieutenant Dahlia reporting for duty!" She cried not yet aware she was no longer dreaming. When she realized she was rudely awaken by the weavile, she gave him an annoyed look. "Why did you wake me like that?" she asked in an almost calm monotone voice. "Time to check your leg."

He removed the patted leaves they used as bandages to reveal a disgusting scar. It seemed as if the skin around the cut was seeping into the wound, with dried up puss and ooze sealing the entrance. "It looks pretty good." "That's pretty good?" she asked with an obviously sarcastic tone. "Hey, it may not look pretty, but it shows that it is healing properly." he sneered. "Can you stand up on your own?" "I think." She slowly started to stand up and almost fumbled, but she caught her balance and started walk slowly. "It still kinds of stings." "You'll be fine. There should be some oran berries near that bush over there." he pointed at a bush near the edge of the creek. "You go help yourself with some of while I get my own breakfast." "You don't want any?" Dirk handed her a stick to help her walk as he said "I'm not a fan of berries." He then walk out into the clearing.

It is quite odd to see a weavile hunt alone. Most weavile work together in teams of four or five, in order to hunt. There would be at least one weavile to distract the pidgey, while the others steal the eggs. This tactic is also used by their pre-evolved forms. However, since there are no other weavile around, Dirk had to work alone. This made matters difficult for him. Sometimes he would have to attack the pidgey head on, and while this could result in a better meal, it could also mean wounds that he would rather not have. His most common tactic however was to throw a rock at them and quickly move to another spot while parent go to find their attacker from his original hiding spot. However, he had to move quickly, and sometimes one of the pidgeys would stay behind to guard the egg. If this were to happen, Dirk would have to repeat his strategy on the remaining pidgey. Also, due to his lack of thumbs, he has a hard time throwing the stones, much less actually hitting the pidgey. Today he was in no mood to fight them head on, so he decided to do the alternative. He found a perfect spot in a thick bush just a few yards away from a nest. He already had a few stones he had collected earlier in order for this tactic. As stated earlier, the hardest part of this operation was throwing the rock without thumbs. In order to throw it, he would place the stone in between the claws of his right paw, face the left side away from his prey, and whirl it like a discus. (**NOTE:**_ I have no idea if this would really work, for physics is not my best subject. Plus this is my world, and it follows by my rules, __**I COULD MAKE HIPPO COME OUT OF RONALD MCDONALD'S ASS IF I WANTED TO, SO BACK OFF DAMMIT!**_ _We now return to our feature presentation). _Dirk took his first shot, but he released too late and it missed by a mile. The second shot went just beneath them. _Come on dammit, hit them. _The third one was able to hit the branch beneath, which was just enough to get their attention. As they flew toward the bush, Dirk silently moved at an amazingly fast pace through the thicket where he couldn't be seen. This was an easily performed stunt that even the youngest sneasel could perform. He raced around until they were near the bush, and while they were confused he quickly reached the tree and climbed it by digging his claws deep into the bark, as fast as he could to reach the eggs. Before he could reach the eggs, he heard their mother scream. "Get away from my babies!" The mother flew toward Dirk while being closely followed by the father. Dirk grabbed the eggs and raced off in the other direction. Most pidgey would give up at this point but these guys were persistent. He ran through the thicket while carefully clutching the eggs. He then felt a great gust of wind hit him, most likely from the pidgey obviously, and though this attack had little effect on him, it gave just enough force for him to fall right on the eggs. _Shit, so much for breakfast. _He turned around to the faces of the now even angrier parents flying right toward him. He took a deep breath and blew a powerful gust. However, unlike the gust the pidgey parents used, this gust was freezing cold; so cold in fact, that there was actual snow and tiny shards of ice heading toward them. The trees around the area began to freeze along with the pidgey, who are now covered in snow and ice. And with that, Dirk sighed as he wiped off his would be breakfast off his chest and walked back home.

Dahlia had just finished her breakfast, leaving her quite satisfied. Her leg also seemed to be healing faster. _It must be from the oran berries, I've heard that they have some healing properties. _She turned around to notice that Dirk has returned with yellow and clear goo covering his chest.She couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up. Hand me one those berries would ya." She tossed him one of her left over berries, in which he took a big bite of with a look of disgust on his face. "You really don't like berries, do you?" "My species is mostly carnivorous. My entire tribe ate nothing but eggs and meat." She gave him a look of curiosity. "Where is your tribe anyway?" "A bit up north, near Mt. Silver." "Then what are you doing here, away from your tribe?" "It's a long story, and its pretty boring as well. Besides, I'm more interested on why you're here and why you reek of human." Dahlia crossed her arms and gave a smile of pride, which disgusted Dirk."Well if you must know, I come from a wealthy family of humans, just south from here. I was a young ralts when I was given to their youngest daughter, Celia. We would play games, and run around the house causing all sorts of trouble." Wait a minute, you were a pet?" Now it was Dirk's turn to laugh. "It's one thing to be used as a tool for humans, but to actually be used for their amusement; that's so sick it's funny!" he hollered as he rolled on the ground hysterically. "I'll have you know that it was quite fun and pleasant!" she scolded at him. "Whatever you say." said Dirk while whipping his eyes from tears. "So, heh, what happen anyway?" "Well, I don't quite understand it but there seemed to be some money trouble, and before we knew it, we had to sell all our things, including their house; and it seemed they soon didn't even have enough money to take care of me." She said with sorrow on her face. "So they tossed ya liked an old rag doll, huh?" "It wasn't their fault! They took care of me, and loved me! They didn't have a choice!" she cried. She began to start crying. "They had no choice." she choked out between sobs. Dirk sighed. "Listen they did have a choice, they just decided it would be easier for them if they got rid of you. No matter how tough it gets, you should always hang out there for who you deeply care for, even if it means having to hurt them a little. But you should never, and I mean never abandon them, because nothing hurts more than being forgotten. And you know what?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes. This conversation was not helping her. "What?" She sniffed. "I think they made a huge mistake giving up someone like you. Because you know, even though I just met you, I thing you're a pretty cool pokemon that would make a great companion." She looked at him with a blush on her face. Though she still felt horrible, that compliment he gave somehow made her calmed down, and even almost happy. She went over to him and hugged him, while crying with a small hint of happiness. Dirk slightly blushed from her embrace. _What the hell made me say that? Was what I said true? What the hell is this chick doing to me?_

Well, please send more reviews. The more I get the sooner I add more chapters. In the next chapter, we will find out what makes Dirk allow Dahlia to join him.


	3. Niche

In this chapter, shit happens.

Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, and the Pokemon Co.

Dahlia, who has been crying till noon, was now asleep in Dirk's arms. _Man, what is it with her and falling asleep in my arms. _Dirk, who has eaten nothing but a few berries that day, needed to get back to hunting. _Maybe there are some ratattas__around here that I could munch on. _After he carefully unwrapped his arms around her and leaned her against the tree, he raced off into the clearing.

He didn't have to go far, shortly after stepping into the clearing; he saw a ratatta speed off away from him into the tall grass. _Oh no you don't. _The poor rodent was no match for this fierce predator; he was faster and had sharp eyes that could see its movement in the grass. As Dirk's claws swiped against the ratatta's spine, blood spurted onto his claws. He licked the blood from his claws, and then presumed on to his meal.

He was still hungry as he entered the stream; his prey was too young to be considered a full meal. He then saw that Dahlia was now awake, but he could tell that she had just woken up by the way she rubbed her eyes. "How ya feeling?" "Better. Thanks for listening by the way." she said while giving a soft, pleasant smile. "Where were you by the way?" "Hunting." She then realized the small hint of blood on his claws and lips. "Did you kill someone?" she said fear in her voice and nervousness on her face. "Don't give me that look. I'm a predator, we must kill to survive; we're not like you herbivores. If I don't kill then I will starve and die." "But I thought that weaviles were also able to eat other stuff, like berries. You even ate a few berries this morning." "Our main diet are eggs and sometimes small pokemon. We occasionally eat berries, but only when we have nothing else to eat; and like I told you earlier, I hate berries." he said with a stern tone in his voice. "I guess your right." Dahlia said softly with a depressed look on her face. There was silence when suddenly a stomach can be heard growling. Dahlia had a shocked look on her face as she stared at the embarrassed weavile. "How can you still be hungry right after you just ate an innocent pokemon!" she shouted with disbelief. "It was just a small ratatta, it practically nothing but skin and bones!" angrily yelled Dirk. He couldn't believe she was judging because of his diet; it really annoyed him. He sighed. "What I really need are some eggs. They have just enough protein to fill me up." He then came up with an idea, one that will feed him and perhaps even have Dahlia understand his diet. "Hey Dahlia, what moves do you know?" "Um….., I know growl, confusion, teleport, lucky chant, and double team. Why?" Dirk smiled evilly. _Perfect._ "Come with me. " he said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the clearing. " You're going to help me hunt." "**WHAT!**"

As Dirk dragged her through the grass, Dahlia kept complaining why she refuses to kill another pokemon; but Dirk paid no attention to her. They suddenly stopped behind a tree. Just a few yards from there was a lone pidgey guarding its eggs. "Okay kid, this is what you have to do," he was then interrupted by Dahlia; "I refuse to help you steal that egg. It's hard enough accepting that you eat them, but I'm not going to help you!" "Okay, first of all, be quite," Dirk whispered harshly, "and second, I don't need your acceptance. And finally, we weviles hunt in twos or threes, (**NOTE: **_ I know I said they hunt in groups of four or five, but I later found out on bulbepedia that their pre-evolved forms, sneasels_, _hunt in_ _pairs_, _which most likely means in twos. Since weaviles evolve from sneasels, I guessed that they probably still maintain their hunting tactics. You may now carry on with the story.) _with one being a distraction and the other to retrieve the eggs. Now I'll be the distraction while you get the eggs. I suggest you use confusion to levitate the eggs away from that pidgey, since its more likely safer than using teleport to get them." "Why should I help you?" she whispered angrily. "Because, if your going to hang around with me, then you should at least help me from starving to death." Dahlia blushed, "You mean, you will allow me to follow you?" "Yes, but only help me, as I would help you." Dahlia thought about this for a moment. "Okay, I'll try." she whispered with uncertainty in her voice. "Good, now remember to levitate the eggs to a nearby bush or something, somewhere the mother can't find them. Make sure that it's away from you or she might find you." She gave him a nod. He knew that she was not going to enjoy this. Kirlias are not killers; they're peaceful pokemon that could sense the emotions of others, except for dark types like Dirk. "Okay, here we go!" Dirk yelled as he raced toward the nest. The pidgey instantly caught sight of him and flew directly toward him. It flapped its wings toward the ground to kick up a gust of sand and dirt. Dirk however, turned away before the sand-attack could reach him. Meanwhile, Dahlia focused her psychic powers on the nest, causing it to be surrounded by a blue light, and lightly floating above the tree branch. However, Dahlia had trouble concentrating on the nest. She has used confusion before, but only to play tricks on the butlers at her old home. She would usually do this by moving roller-skates to trip them or rearrange the dishes, so the maids would have to organize them again. She never thought she would have to use her powers like this. She then lost control of her powers and accidentally dropped the nest. Luckily, the fall was not too high and the nest was able to cushion the fall of the eggs. Both Dirk and the pidgey notice this. Realizing it was almost tricked, the pidgey quickly flew over to its nest to check on the eggs, which were fine. As it was checking the eggs for any damage, Dirk ran over to Dahlia while yelling "Retreat!" and grabbed her hand, and then practically dragged her away from the scene.

Dirk and Dahlia have just returned to the stream; Dirk turned to Dahlia and yelled "What the hell was that about?" "I'm sorry; I never have used my powers for something like that!" "Aarrgg, we were so close. I should've known you wouldn't be able to help me." Tears flowed from Dahlia's eyes. She then angrily responded "I'm sorry for not being used to stealing eggs and killing innocent pokemon!" "Well if I don't kill them then I would starve to death!" Dahlia grinds her teeth then yells as hard as she can "If you did it so well before, then why don't you just do it by yourself!" Dirk angrily turns and stomps the other way. Before he enters the clearing, he turns his head around and yells just as loudly "Then I guess I don't need ya anymore!" As he continues to walk toward the clearing, he heard the angry yell of Dahlia "Fine, I don't need you either!"

_Maybe I was too hard on her. _Dirk was trying to find a new nest for him to steal from, but he couldn't get his head in the game. _It was her first time hunting and she did try._ _And it isn't like her species were made for hunting. She didn't even do half bad for her first try. I should go back to apologize to her. _But before he could turn around to return, his stomach growled. _But first I think I should get something to eat. It might actually make it easier to apologize to her. _As luck would have it, Dirk had just stumbled onto a tree with a pidgey in it. He grabbed a nearby rock and lunged it toward the pidgey. Direct hit. He was about to dash through another bush when he suddenly caught a good quick look at the pidgey. _Ah shit. _The so-called pidgey was in reality a spearow.The quick-tempered bird glared at him, and then gave an ear splitting cry. The cry echoed through the forest, which was quickly followed by the sound of wings and cry surrounding the entire area. Dirk looked up to find that the source of these freighting sounds to be a large flock of spearow flying toward him. _I just can't get a break today. _He turned to run away, only to get hit in the head by the spearow that he threw the stone at before. He tried to swipe it away with his claws, but the angry little bird just pecked at him. Soon he was surrounded by the flock. Dirk continued to swipe at his attackers until he was able to get though them. As he turned toward him he released the same attack he used on the two pidgeys he fought earlier that day. This attack froze some of the spearow, and blew most of them away, but there were still some willing to continue their frenzy. _Okay, I think I can get through this. _Just then, two loud screeches can be heard from above him. Two large fearows were flying right toward him. Unlike spearows, which are small and weak, fearows are large and fast and capable of even flying off with small pokemon. Dirk has even witness a few sneasels being carried of by some fearows before. _Crap, I'm screwed. _Just as the fearow were closing in on him, one of them was suddenly surrounded by a blue light. This fearow lost control of it's body and crashed into the other fearow. _What the hell was that? Was that… confusion? _Dirk turned around to see his savior. Dahlia's eye glowed in the same color as the aura that enveloped the fearow. Dirk suddenly felt a pain on his back, reminding him that there were still some spearows after him. He slashed his claws at his attackers when suddenly shining leaves surrounded the bird pokemon and hit them. Although this attack was not effective, it distracted them long enough for Dirk to swipe them with his claws. He then turned to the pair of fearows to attack them, only to realize that they were fighting each other. It seemed that Dahlia's confusion caused its victim to become confused, which resulted in it attacking its partner. As the two fiendish fowls fought, both Dirk and Dahlia make there escape.

Back at the stream, Dahlia was using the same leaves that Dirk used for her leg, to cover his wounds. "I don't get it. Why did you save me after what I said to you?" "Guess I just wanted to pay a favor back for saving me earlier." Dirk sat down on the ground, ashamed of himself. "Listen, I'm sorry for what I said back there. I was expecting too much out of you. I had no reason to snap at you like that. On top of that, you didn't even do that bad for your first try." Dahlia slapped one of the leaves on his wounds, causing him to screech in pain. "What you said was really hurtful, but I can't stay mad at the one who saved me not only once but twice. But now I guess that we're even now." she said calmly. There was silence as Dahlia continued to mend his wounds. "Hey when I was back there, someone used magical leaf on those spearow. Was that you" Dahlia replied yes by nodding her head. "Seemed I have learned it at the last moment." Dirk smiled. "You know, if you want to get stronger, I could let you tag along." Dahlia gave him a surprised look, and then smiled. "You know what? I think I'll take you up on that offer." Dirk smiled even wider. "That's good to hear."

In the next chapter, Dirk gets in an epic battle. Please review.


	4. Clash

I wish to apologize for the grammar errors on the last chapters, my mind paces faster than my fingers. In this chapter, we find out what Dirk is made out of; of course, you know other than blood and guts.

Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, and the Pokemon Co.

It has been at least a week, since Dahlia saved Dirk's life, and that he has allowed her to live with him at the stream. The wound on her leg in now but a scar, and she is now capable of all the activities she was use to before. Dahlia still doesn't like the idea of him hunting but is quickly starting to accept it. Dirk still hunts alone, but since the spearow attack, he has been able to find more eggs. However, despite being able to find food for himself, he has realized that they are running out of oran berries for Dahlia to eat. Thus, meaning that it is time to relocate.

"Why are we following the stream again?" "Because those leaves that we used before, grow near water, plus it would be easier to live next to a water supply than it would be to look for water to drink." "I like that easy part." "You never had to do anything for yourself at home did ya?" Dahlia just responded by sticking her tongue out at him, causing him to chuckle. They have been traveling on foot through a thick forest right along the stream for about three hours. As they continued further, the steam became wider and more rapid. Since then Dahlia has been doing nothing but complaining. "If I remember correctly, there should be plenty of apples for you to eat over there." "Sweet." Dahlia said with a grin. "Thought you would like that." Dirk said. "Hey Dirk, how do you know so much about this place?" "I just one day came across it, and it seemed pretty nice." "If it was so nice, then why didn't you stay there?" Dahlia asked. "Well, I wanted to expand my options so I kept looking around and well…" Dirk blushed, "I kinda got lost." Dahlia stared at him for a second before howling with laughter. "Hey, I was new to the place okay, and I was getting tired!" Dirk yelled red from both anger and embarrassment. "Hehe, I'm sorry. Haha. You're just always acting like your all that, heheheh, but really you're a klutz with no sense of direction!" Dahlia chocked out while laughing. "I'm not a klutz! And I actually have a good sense of direction!" yelled Dirk. "Whatever you say, Dirk." Dahlia said as she continued rolling on the ground laughing. It took awhile for Dahlia to stop laughing and catch her breath; and when that was done they continued on with their quest.

About an hour later, they had reached their destination. It was pretty much a flat clearing through the forest, right near a small river that was once the steady stream. The flow of the water was steady yet fast, and it appeared to be deep. What was really odd though was that there were deep cuts on the trees and some of the bushes were chopped clean off from their base. It appeared as if the trees and bushes were all attacked by a group of madmen with machetes. However, the only plants that were spared were some oran berry trees and a few trees that grew large beautiful red apples that seemed to be undamaged. "Wow, this place I beautiful. Oh, look at those apples, their huge." Dahlia said with glee, as she went over to a low hanging branch to get an apple. As she was trying to reach up to grab the apple, Dirk was studying the cuts on the bushes. _These cuts look like….._ "Dahlia, get away from there!" yelled Dirk with fright. But she ignored him; and just as she was about to pick the apple, a large green blade was around her throat. "What do you think your doing, girly?" the mystery pokemon said with snide in his voice. Dahlia looked down at the blade with fear in her eyes; she was to scared to say anything. "Get away from her, you bastard!" yelled the enraged weavile. As the pokemon turned around, his face was met with an array of claws slashing at his face. The pokemon released Dahlia's throat, and stumbled backwards while try to hold his face in pain with his blades. "Aww, son of a bitch!" the pokemon cried. Dahlia now had a good look at her attacker. He had the appearance of a large green bipedal mantis, with a reptilian-like face, and had large blade-like forearms and a pair of insect wings. "You'll pay for that!" screamed the scyther. "What did you expect me to do, let you decapitate her?" Dirk yelled. "She was on our territory. We have whatever right to attack trespassers." said a voice from behind them. As they turned around, they found the speaker to be a scizor, who stood in front of a large group of scythers. "I am Bardock, the leader of this pack. This is our territory, which you have no business with. You seem new here, so I'll give you and your girlfriend the chance of leaving alive." As the word girlfriend reached their ears, both Dirk and Dahlia turned red as a tomato. "She's not my girlfriend!" "And he's not my boyfriend!" they both stuttered loudly. "We're just friends, that's all!" stammered Dirk. "Yeah, that's right. Just friends, nothing more!" stammered Dahlia. "Enough! Leave here now or die." "Come on Dirk, lets just leave." Dahlia said as she tugged on his arm. "Don't worry, I have an idea." Dirk whispered. "Hey Bardock! What if I challenge you to a fight?" asked Dirk. Everyone just stared at him. "THAT'S YOUR PLAN! Are you freaking retarded? In case you haven't notice, he's a dual-type steel and bug! You're clearly at a disadvantage!" yelled Dahlia. "I would listen to her if I were you. I was the strongest in this pack even before I have evolved." "I can handle ya." Dirk said. "WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US!" screamed Dahlia. "If I win, we get this land. If you win, we'll become your slaves." Dirk said. "DON'T INCLUDE ME IN THIS! LISTEN TO ME DAMN YOU!" it's pretty obvious who yelled this. Bardock used his pincers, to rub his chin. "You are a fool for this, but I'll humor you and accept your challenge." "We're dead. We're fucking dead." Dahlia said with fatigue on her face.

Everyone stood at the edge of the clearing, with Dirk and Bardock in the center facing each other. Dahlia walked to Dirk. "Please don't do this. There's no way you can win at this." she said. "Don't worry. I fought guys like these plenty of times before. I agree it won't be easy, but I have a plan. But listen here, there will be a time when I need you to teleport away from here, okay. So when I yell now, teleport far away, yet do it at a place where you can watch safely. Okay." Dirk said. Dahlia sighed. "Just be careful." "No promises." Dirk said with a devious look on his face. When Dahlia returned to the edge of the clearing, she took a better look at Bardock. His appearance was similar to a scyther, but instead of being green, he had a thick, red metallic-like exoskeleton. He didn't look like he had wings, but they were probably retractable. But what she notice the most about him was that instead of having blades as forearms, he had crab-like claws, with yellow-and-black eye-like patterns on them. An elderly scyther in the group went up to the two fighters. "On three. One." He stepped back. "Two." He took a few more steps back. "Three!" he yelled, as he ran back to the outing.

Dirk was the first one to strike. He quickly attacked Bardock with his claws extended. His claws slashed at one of Bardocks claws, but it didn't seem to take much damage. Before Dirk could attack again, Bardock suddenly had an increase in speed, as he practically teleport behind Dirk, knocking him down on the ground by striking him with his claw that seemed to have been turned into a bullet. As Dirk got up, he saw Bardock's exoskeleton tighten and glisten in the light. Bardock then opened his claws and began swinging them at a super-fast pace. Luckily, Dirk was able to dodge these attacks. Bardock stopped this attack, and instead, slashed at Dirk with one of his claws. It hit Dirk directly, leaving a gash on his chest. As Bardock was about to slice Dirk again, Dirk let out a terrible screech. Bardock covered his ears (_do scizors even have ears_) with his claws, and while he was defenseless, Dirk blew a gust of icy wind at him. Bardock felt cold and had a hard time moving fast, which gave Dirk plenty of time to hurl a large black sphere that seemed to be made of shadows, right at Bardock. This caused an explosion as it hit Bardock. This stunned Bardock, not from damage itself, but from witnessing that Dirk was able to use it. _How can a weavile know shadow ball?_ Dirk ran to the river, scratching Bardock in the face as he past him. "Dahlia, now!" he yelled. Dahlia then vanished from thin air, shocking the surrounding scythers. She then reappeared at a cliff overlooking the battle. There, she saw Dirk jump into the river. Bardock and the others, just stared at where he jumped, wondering if he gave up and swam away. But then they notice that the water was no longer flowing in one direction. It was now swirling around like a whirlpool, when suddenly a large pillar of water loomed over them. On top of the wave was Dirk. The wave drew closer to Bardock, and the last thing he saw before the wave hit him was Dirk leering at him. Direct hit. The force of the wave threw him strongly against a tree, knocking the breath out of him. _This is impossible. This weavile is also capable of using surf. But how? _The water slowly began to descend back into the river.Bardock slowly stood up, soaked to the bone. "It will take more than that to get rid of me." he growled. He turned to find Dirk, but couldn't find him. _Where is he? He must be trying to ambush me. _He then heard a rustle in a nearby bush. He turned around expecting to find Dirk; but to his shock it was only a rock, that was clearly thrown into the bush to distract him. He then felt a strong gust of wind, snow, and ice. This attack was more than that icy wind he used earlier, this was a blizzard. With Bardock soak with water, he knew he was doomed. As his body froze to ice, the only thing that went through his head was, _And he knows blizzard. Weaviles can't use blizzard unless they…._ It suddenly dawned to him, how Dirk could be this strong, how he can know these moves. _I understand now. _As the blizzard ended, there in Bardock's place was an ice sculpture with him in cased in it. Dirk stood there facing it, gasping from exhaustion, knowing that Bardock's ice prison won't hold him for long. He threw his arms in the air and formed a huge shadow ball, which he then lunged at Bardock. Since Bardock was immoblie, it was easy to hit him directly. The ice surrounding Bardock's body shattered, as the force from the shadow ball slammed him across the field. Before he was able to get up, Dirk, whose claws now gave off a dark aura, slashed across his back. Bardock turned over to Dirk on top of him, with his claws at his throat. "Give up." Dirk said. "Never!" responded Bardock. Bardock's bullet punch land on Dirk's gut, throwing him into the air. Bardock jumped into the air to meet with Dirk. His claw shined as if it was transformed into metal. But before he could land his attack on Dirk, Dirk let out one more screech, causing Bardock to once again cover his ears. Dirk's claw was now once again surrounded by a black aura, which he used to slash across Bardock's chest. Bardock's body landed, on the ground with a thud, while Dirk safely landed on his feet, while gasping for breath. Bardock turned his eyes at Dirk, who stared at him back. Bardock then looked away in defeat. "You win weavile." Bardock said before losing consciousness. Dirk sighed in relief, as he fell right down on his butt.

"You idiot! How dare you worry me like that. Oh, I should kill you!" "Sorry, Mom." Dirk said sarcastically to Dahlia. He turned to look at her to notice that she was crying. Dirk hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it would affect you like that." Dahlia wiped her eyes. "Just promise me you won't do something that foolish again. Okay?" Dirk puts his paw on her cheek, and wipes away the rest of the tears away. "I promise." Dirk said. Dahlia held his hand and smiled. "You know? Fighting for this spot was stupid." Dahlia said. "It wasn't the spot I fought for. It was the principle." Dahlia gave him a disgusted look. _Sounds more like stubbornness to me. _

The scythers all looked at their leader with disgust. Bardock, who was now conscious, hanged his head down in defeat. But before he could leave, the elderly scyther from earlier, putted his blade softly on Bardock's shoulder. "We still require a leader, and as you can see from here," Bardock and the elderly scyther looked at Dirk, who was getting his ass Kick by Dahlia for his last statement, "that weavile is no leader." "But it is by our law, that the leader must depart from the pact, when defeated." Bardock replies. "That's right, if our leader is defeated by another _scyther_ or _scizor_, then they must depart. But as you can see, that weavile is neither a scyther nor a scizor." Bardock looked at the old scyther. "You know, I've heard that there is a clearing just as nice, just east from here. We're going to need a stable leader." the elderly scyther said. Bardock turns around to look at his pack. He then walked toward them, which startled some of them. "We go to the east." The other scyther just look at him confused. "Now!" Bardock barked. The scythers stood their ground for a while, but soon realized that it was probably for the best, as they started to follow their now and forever leader's orders.

All that Dirk was able to eat that night was some apples and, to his disgust, oran berries. His wounds were covered by the medicinal leaves which were luckily near the river. There was a full moon out that night, which brought him delight. He then noticed that Dahlia was nowhere to be found. He looked around; when he suddenly saw her on the cliff she was on earlier that day. Though she was far away, he sharp eyes were able to notice how the moonlight reflected off her skirt-thing, as she danced around gracefully. He seemed mesmerized by her grace. _I've never seen something so beautiful in my life. _He shook his head, trying to get that thought out of his mind. _Ehh, these berries must be screwing with my head. _Yet despite this thought, he decide to continue watching, until he fell asleep.

Yeah, it's pretty obvious they got the hots for each other. Note on the battle scene: Before the battle even started, Dirk used the move nasty plot, which enhances special attacks such as surf and blizzard.


	5. Rescue

Sorry its been awhile. For those of you who are wondering what happened to me, I have word that will explain everything. Pastrami. Well anyway, which the new game coming out in a few days, I decided to continue on with this story. Last time we saw our heroes...check the last chapter you lazy gits. Oh, by the way our first human appears, so not to get confused, whenever a human is around pokespeak will be italic. And no humans and pokemon do not understand each other in this fic.

Its been over a month since Dirk and Dahlia settled in to their new home. Dirk has finally had all his wounds healed which meant that he no longer had to feast only on berries and apples. "Whew. I finally get to hunt again today." said Dirk. Dahlia, who despite has gotten used to his disgusting eating habits, still finds the idea of hunting to be quit sickening. "Hey you know, you've been eating a nice vegetarian diet for the last month, and have never looked better. So why mess with success and keep your current diet going." She said with a smile which hopefully would be able to convince him. "Hmm, nope. Nice try though." "Dammit." "If you need me I'll be in the forest. I'm in the mood for some rattata." said Dirk as he dashed in the forest leaving the Kirlia by herself. "Well, now what?" said a bored Dahlia.

Its been an hour since Dirk left, and Dahlia was bored as hell. When she lived with her humans, she would usually just veg out on the coach watching T.V. or play video games. But in the wild, the only things she could do was either dance, sleep or draw in the dirt. She wasn't tired and didn't feel like dancing so all she did was scribble in the dirt. "Bored, bored. I'm bored as hell. How long does it take for him to kill an innocent pokemon?" she thought. While she was looking at the ground doodling, something dark whizzed by on the ground. "Huh?" She looked up to see the source of the shadow. Whatever it was, it was crashing to the ground right into the river. The pokemon screamed in pain and terror. Dahlia rushed to its aid. "Hold on." she yelled as she used her confusion to lift the poor bird pokemon out of the water. "You O.K.?" "Yeah, thank you." The pokemon was a bird known as a swellow. He had a large gash on his wing. "What happened to you?" "I don't know. One minute I was just sitting on my eggs while my mate was away. The next, something just jumped up down from above and slashed my wing. It all happened so fast. I tried flying away to get help, but my wing hurt so much I crashed." "You just left your eggs there! What if that pokemon did something to them!?" "Well, I just..." Suddenly there was another shadow that leapt over Dahlia and onto the swellow. Blood gushed from the swellow's neck as Dirk buried his claws into him. Blood sprayed everywhere as some splashed on Dahlia's startled face. Dirk took his claws out of the swellow and dragged his body away. "Sorry you had to see that kid, but would of something like that sooner or later. Now, Dahlia has seen Dirk kill before, but it was usually just a rattata or some pidgey eggs, and she never seen them killed up closed before. The blood on her face was still warm, yet somehow it made her feel cold. She couldn't handled it anymore as she hunched over and threw up. "Hey, you alright?" "H.h.. could you do that?" She whimpered. Dirk walked up to her. "Hey, I already told ya. I need ." "GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed. "He was a father, a mate, and he was injured. He couldn't defend himself. Oh god, I felt it. He was so scared." Tears flowed from her eyes, mixing in with the blood. "Of course he was scared. I was hunting him down. And I expected a lot more from a pokemon was gutsy. He even abandoned his own eggs." "It was you? Oh god, did you eat..." "Of course I ate them. They were also my prey." "Your, your so thoughtless. Just, JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Dahlia cried as she ran into the forest. Dirk watched as she left. "Damn, stupid girl." he gruffed. He then went to his meal.

Kirlias are known as the emotion pokemon. They can sense the emotions of both humans and pokemon. To sense the fear coming from the swellow was new to her, and for it to suddenly stop like that, that was the worst of it. It was just so sudden and unlike the other pokemon Dirk has killed, she actually met this one. How can someone feel nothing when they take a life. It just seemed impossible for a kirlia. She knew it wasn't his fault, but it was too much for her to take all at once. With the taste of vomit still in her mouth, and her eyes blurry from the tears, Dahlia just sat there against a tree with her knees to her face. She knew she would go back to Dirk, but for now she just wanted to be alone. Unfortunately, that was not going to happen. "Well, well, well. Lookie here Verne. A lovely Kirlia." Dahlia looked up to see three mightyenas leer at her hungrily. "Well what are you doing here girly." said the one they called Verne. "Its dangerous out here love. There a bunch of dangerous pokemon about that would just love to have you for dinner." said the female mightyena whom they call Darcy. "Speaking of dinner," said the first mightyena named Donny, "its been a while since we ate, and I'm simply starving." "How about you love, are you hungry?"

Dirk has just finished his meal. "Ahh, I'm stuffed. Haven't eaten like that in a while. I should go check on Dahlia. Maybe she's calmed down by now." And as those words went through his mind, he heard a terrified shriek that he knew all too well. "DAHLIA!" he screamed as he dashed through the forest toward the awful noise. His heart beat from the fear that something horrible would happen to his friend. When he reached the source of the screams, His heart stopped. In the mouth of one of the mightyena, was a limp, bleeding kirlia. She was still alive though, as her chest was still breathing. "Drop her right now!" Dirk growled, his eyes filled with rage. "Hey look, seconds." exclaimed Verne as he suddenly attempted to pounce on Dirk. Dirk dodged out of the way using his claws to slash Verne's ear off. "Ahhhh!" he cried. "You sonuvabitch! I'll kill you!" But Dirk paid no attention to him, as he was charging toward Donny, who was holding Dahlia in his mouth. His claws shined as if they were metal, as he slashed the confused mightyena. He dropped Dahlia from his mouth, as he seethed in pain. "Get him!" one of them yelled. Donny attempted to bite Dirk, but Dirk was able to dodge in time. However, he was struck down from a fierce tackle from Verne. Dirk jumped right back up only to have his right arm crunched by Donny. Dirk slashed at Donny again, this time hitting his face. Suddenly, a blast of sand hit Dirk right in the face, temporarily blinding him. He was struck down again by an unseen attack and felt his left leg crunched and his left arm bitten. He let out a terrible screech which made his attackers let him go. His eyes were still blurry, but he was able to send a fury of swipes at one of them. He then slammed his body against his foe. He turned around only to be hit by another take down from Verne. He got up again and summoned a icy wind that hit Verne and Donny. He turned around to use same attack on Darcy, but stopped. Underneath Darcy's paw was the injured Dahlia. "Nah, ah, ah. You don't want your friend here to get squashed, do you?" Dirk leered at her when suddenly both his arms were crunched by Donny and Verne. Dirk screamed in pain as both of his arms broke. They then slammed him into the ground. "This should keep you down." Verne then bitted down hard on Dirk's left leg, breaking it. "That was for my ear." Dirk was finally down. "Don't you dare hurt her." cried Dirk painfully. The mightyena chuckled. "What do you say guys?" asked Darcy. "No way. The bastard lopped my ear off." "I'm too hungry to think. Ask me later when I'm done eating." "Well then, lets dig in."

_We interrupt this story with a special report. To avoid confusion, whenever a human is around in the story, all pokemon will speck in italics. We now continue with our story._

Suddenly, a large dog pokemon with horns came out of nowhere and slammed Darcy off of Dahlia. "Lucifer, use flamethrower on the other two!" The pokemon then blew a large flame out of his mouth toward the other two mightyena. Darcy got up and charged toward the houndoom. "Firefang!" Suddenly the houndoom's fangs burst into flames as he bitted down on Darcy's neck. "Now lets scare them away with a howl!" The houndoom known as Lucifer then let out a frightening howl. "_Thats it, I'm outie!" _proclaimed Darcy. _ "Hey wait up!" _shouted Donny. _ "we'll get you for this!" _go on and guess who said this. The trainer who was giving orders to the houndoom, came up to Dahlia with a bottle of super potion. "Good job Lucifer." Lucifer happily barked. "hold on girl, we'll help you." The boy was in his early teens, he wore blue jeans, a yellow backpack and a black shirt with a sleeveless red jacket. Obviously this kid had no fashion sense. "_Great, just great. Now there's a human here. He's most likely going to catch use and put us in his collection." _thought Dirk. "Okay, now lets check out this one. Aww man, he's in even worse shape. We gotta take these two to the pokemon center." The boy leaned over to pick Dirk up. Dirk responded by using his good claw to scratch him. "Oww!" Lucifer rush over to his trainer's aid and growled at Dirk. "It's okay boy, he's just scared. Mom always says to never handle with wild pokemon." He took out some thick gloves from his backpack and put them on. "Don't worry fella. I'm not going to harm ya." Dirk tried to struggle as the boy picked him up, but it was no use. His body was just out of commission at the moment. The trainer then went to Dahlia and picked her up as well. "Come on Lucifer. we need to take them to the nearest pokemon center." As he rushed with both pokemon in his arms, with Lucifer behind him, all Dirk could think of was "_Dammit."_ before he lost consciousness.

Oh no. Will this be the end of our heros? Will this boy take advantage of the situation? I know I should would. Or will be just help them and be on his merry way? Will the ferocious fiends return? And more importantly, will this affect the relationship between our heroes? Find out...right now. No, no, kinda, no, and you bet your ass it does. I'll try to turn in the next chapter sometime this week. And don't forget, the new pokemon X and Y will be out this Saturday on October 12. 


	6. Abandon

Been about a year since I last updated. Sorry. Things. Remember, whenever a human is around in the story, all pokemon will speak in italics. We now continue with our story.

Everything was all black and there was a horrible pain. His eyes were heavy and didn't want to open. Yet though sheer willpower, Dirk was able to open them. He found himself in a strange white room with his arms and leg bound with some sort of white tape. All he felt at that moment was fear. _They got me! There're going to heal and then capture me. _Then another thought came in his head. _Dahlia! I must-._ Just then a large pink pokemon with white feathers wearing a nurses outfit came in. "Oh hello. Your a fast healer you know that. Not as fast as your friend thou-." She didn't finish her sentence though, as Dirk threw her against the wall despite his injuries. "Where is she! Tell me before I-." "DON'T INTERUP ME MOTHERFUCKER! the nurse blissey yelled in a manly voice, as she threw him across the room. "you might get hurt." she then said sweetly. Dirk laid in the bed he was thrown back in, in more pain than ever. _Great, I'm stuck with a bipolar Nurse Ratched while some human is planning on taking Dahlia as his tool. _"Where is she?" he groaned in pain. "She's okay. She woke up a few days ago and is already walking around. You on the other hand, took a serious beating. Your left and right arm were broken and your leg suffered from many puncture wounds. We had to tranquilize you for almost the entire two month you were here. Every time you woke up you went into a hissyfit and tried to attack us." She then pulled out a large needle. "_**Speaking of which, I think someone needs another dose."**_ she said in a sadistic tone. "Wait no!" She held him down quite fiercely as she stuck the needle in his butt. "_**You were lucky that trainer was there to save you two. **_ He even comes in every now and then to check up on you two. Such a nice boy." "_Checking up on us. I knew it. he hopes that once we're healed, we will be grateful to him and become his pokemon. All humans are alike. I need to...get...Dahlia...out...of...here."_ The darkness in Dirk's mind has returned.

It 16 hours later when Dirk woke up. Feeling groggy, he looked around in the dark room. The lights were off and the only source of illumination was the moon shining out the window. He the saw a dark figure sleeping in the chair right next to him. "Dahlia?" he weakly muttered. Sure enough it saw his friend snoozing in the chair next to him, with some bandages. "Hey kid...kid?" he said a bit louder, but the kirlia still snoozed. "HEY DAHLIA, WAKE UP DAMNIT!" he yelled. Dahlia jumped up in surprise and then gave him a dirty look for waking her up. "What hell was that for!" she yelled. "How else am I supposed to wake up a heavy snoozer?!" he yelled back. "Oh I don't know, maybe a gentle touch!" "Well sorry for being in to much pain to walk over there and gently tap you!" "Well you seem to have enough energy to yell at me!" The door then slowly squeaked open. A scary pink face then peered at them through the crack. "Oh, your up. That's good. I heard some yelling and thought that you two could use another..._injection." _whispered the possibly homicidal blissey. Dirk and Dahlia stared with horrified looks on their faces. "No no. We were just saying hi to each other." Dahlia whispered with fear in her voice. "Yeah, no need for any butt stabbing." Dirk replied with just as much fear as Dahlia's. "Oh, that's good. Now there are other patients resting, so if you don't mind...GET THE FUCK TO SLEEP!" she yelled before slamming the door. Silence. "That chick scares me." replied Dahlia. "She's obviously an escaped mental patient." There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. "So...how you feeling?" Dahlia said breaking the silence. "I've been better." More silence. "So...how long have you been waiting?" "Oh, not long just a few minutes." "You came in here a few minutes ago and fell asleep?" "Okay, it was a few hours. I was worried, okay. You were more banged up than me." "Well I'm fine now, lets get outta here." "Like hell we are. You look like you can barely get up." "Can too!" "Prove it!" "Fine!" Dirk wobbled as he tried to get up. It took about a minute before he was able to completely get out of bed. "See?" he winced in pain. "Walk around the room." "Bitch" he whispered as he tried to walk around the room. He was half way done when he stumbled and fell to the ground. "Yeah, uh huh. We're staying until you get better!" The door creped open again. "Oh, I see you two are still awake. And look, you were able to get out of bed. I guess I have no choice but to, oh what did you call it? Oh yeah...**BUTTSTABBING!" **"We're going to bed! We're going to bed!" they exclaimed in fear. "_Too late." _the nurse whispered. "NNNOOOOO!"

It took another two months for Dirk to be able to move again, and they still kept him in for a week to make sure he was healthy enough. Dahlia never left his side. Occasionally, the trainer, whose name was Nick, would come in to check on them. While Dahlia was happy to see him, Dirk would just leer at him and growl. While it didn't seem to phase Nick, his houndoom Lucifer, would growl back in defense. He obviously still remembers what Dirk did to Nick's hand. There were visible scars from where Dirk scratched him.

It was their last day there. Dahlia was just having a final check out at, (don't ask me why at the front desk. Personally I more interest in they stay in business when they don't charge anything, because I have a hard time believing they're funded by the government.) when Nick entered through the front door with Lucifer. "Hey Nurse Joy, are those two ready to be free?" asked Nick. "Yes, they can go today whenever they're ready. Are you going to add them to your team?" ask the nurse. "Well, it would be nice to have a fairy type in my team but its their choice." Dahlia yelped with joy as she jumped off the counter and ran into the back to get Dirk. Dirk was eating some crappy pokecenter food when Dahlia burst in with glee in her face. "What with all the excitement kid?" "Nick has offered us to go with him." Dahlia squealed with happiness. "Heh, typical human. Thinks that just by saving us we will gladly join him like puppies looking for a home." "Oh come on Dirk. Just think about it, we will no longer have to hunt food, we could sleep in a warm fire, we could..." "Give up our dignity and freedom. Be forced to fight or slave for him. Oh, I know, how about being forced into a cramp and boring ball, only being let out when its convenient to him." Dirk responded nastily. "Dirk! This is our chance to live in leisure. Sure, we will have to fight for him sometimes, but its better than living in the wilderness." Dahlia responded in anger. "You have problem with my lifestyle?!" he yelled. "As a matter of fact I do. Its gross, dangerous, boring and hard work just to survive!" "UGH, JUST WHAT I WOULD EXPECT FROM A PET!" "WELL ESCUSE ME FOR HAVING A HAPPY LIFE IN THE PAST!" "WELL YOU WERE SO HAPPY HANGING OUT WITH HUMANS, MAYBE YOU SHOULD JUST GO WITH THEM!" "FINE, THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'LL DO! AND YOU CAN JUST STAY IN YOUR CRAPPY LITTLE WOODS!" she yelled with tears in her eyes. Dirk just stood their speechless. After all he done for her, after all they gone through, she just going to leave him like that. "Fine." Dirk said as he left the room. "Wait, Dirk. I'm..." "Just go with your human. I don't need you. I was fine by myself before you came around." he said as headed through the exit door in the main lobby.

Nick, Nurse Joy, and even the blissey, just stared as he left the building. The whole center heard their fight, though only the pokemon understood of course. Still the humans knew it was heartbreaking. Dahlia just stood there teary eyed, staring at the empty exit. Nick came over. "Hey, Kirlia, are you all right?" he asked softly, knowing deep down she wasn't. Dahlia didn't even look at him, her eyes were on the ground. Suddenly, she grabbed one of Nick's empty pokeballs from his belt, and tapped her head against it. Her body was engulfed with a red light as she was suck into the ball (insert sexual innuendo here). Nick gasped. The ball didn't even shake. She was captured. Nick picked the ball up and stared at it in disbelief. He frowned and looked at where the Weavile exited.

Awww, how sad. I wonder if this is the end for them...BAHAHAHA! Yeah right, and Santa's elves get health coverage. BAHAHAHA. Well, I'll try to post the next chapter this month.


End file.
